


Tweet!

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Tweet!

Lucius felt the eyes on him as he walked through the Ministry but he held his head high. This wasn't the first scandal he'd been involved with and he'd always managed to scrape by one way or another. 

Taking his seat with other members of the Wizengamot, he felt a noticeable chill. Even wizards that normally supported him seemed to be keeping their distance, looking down their noses at him.

When he finally Floo'd home, he was met by his wife and son, faces the pictures of embarrassment and disgust.

"Really, Father," Draco said as he tossed a copy of _the Daily Prophet_ at him. "I never would have imagined that _you_ would be the one addicted to Muggle technology." 

"No one can prove that was me," Lucius said calmly and poured himself a drink.

Narcissa held up the paper and pointed to the distinctive birthmark on his left thigh. Which a rather large number of people _had_ in fact seen before he and Narcissa had married (and several people had seen afterward). 

_Lucius Malfoy caught in Muggle firestorm: Did he "Twit" an image of his_ manhood _to innocent Muggle women…. (continued on page 7)_

"'Tweet'," he said. "It's 'Tweet' not 'Twit'."

Draco's mouth fell open and Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "How do you plan to handle this, Lucius? We'll be ruined…again."

"Nonsense. It'll all blow over in no time."

_Three weeks later…_

__The Daily Prophet _reports that Lucius Malfoy has resigned his seat on the Wizengamot due to the Twitting scandal that has dogged him since it was revealed that the photo in question was in fact his rather enormous…. (continued on page 4)_

"Twitter. It's called Twitter," Lucius said to himself, pouting, although he noted happily they mentioned yet again how well endowed he was. As he sent Draco a text asking him to bring curry for supper, he idly wondered if there was a way to resurrect the Dark Lord.

_Perhaps there is an app for that._


End file.
